secondfleetonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Lieutenant, Junior Grade
Real World Definition In the United States Navy, the United States Coast Guard, the United States Public Health Service Commissioned Corps, and the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration Commissioned Corps, lieutenant (junior grade) (LTJG) is a junior officer, with the pay grade of O-2. Lieutenant, junior grade ranks above ensign and below lieutenant. Lieutenant, junior grade is equivalent to a first lieutenant in the other uniformed services. As an armed forces commissioned officer, a lieutenant, j.g. leads non-commissioned officers and enlisted personnel. Until achieving the rank of Commander, it is customary to address junior naval officers as "Mister." For example, LTJG Roberts would be addressed as "Mister Roberts," but not "Lieutenant Roberts." The time for promotion to LTJG is a minimum of two years after commissioning in the Navy or eighteen months in the Coast Guard. The equivalent rank in the United States Army, United States Marine Corps and United States Air Force is first lieutenant. In the Royal Navy and the navies of many Commonwealth countries, the equivalent rank is Sub-Lieutenant. Prior to , this rank was known as master in the United States Navy. Definition in the Star Trek Universe Lieutenant junior grade (often abbreviated to lieutenant jg or simply jg), or junior lieutenant is a military rank, the equivalent of which is used by the service organizations of many civilizations. A naval rank in a small number of Earth's ancient navies (such as the US Navy), it is placed between ensign and full lieutenant. The rank is used primarily by the Federation Starfleet, although its Earth predecessor (from which it primarily takes its rank structure) may also have had this grade. During certain points in its history, Starfleet discontinued the rank of lieutenant junior grade, promoting ensigns directly to the full grade of lieutenant. This was the case in the early 2270s, when ensigns adopted the sleeve insignia of the former lieutenant jg rank, the jg rank being done away with. Historical records also indicate that the Earth Starfleet did not use the rank during the 2150s. :An issue of ''Star Trek: The Magazine established that the costuming department on Star Trek: Enterprise had no insignia for lieutenant junior grade, although this does not necessarily mean the rank did not exist. Several pre-production publications regarding Star Trek: The Motion Picture established that the lieutenant jg rank also did not exist during the time frame of the film.'' It is unclear if the grade exists in other cultures' rank arrangements, although it may correspond to the Romulan rank of sublieutenant. Use of the rank in Star Trek: Second Fleet Online The rank of Lieutenant, Junior Grade in Star Trek: Second Fleet Online is commonly used for junior officer positions where they would be assistant/deputy department heads or shift leaders within the department. Uncommon uses for members at this rank include Senior Officer position (usually Senior Flight Controllers, but sometimes others). New members that sign up that show moderate qualifications will be assigned this rank and be placed within the division that they would prefer to start out in. This rank is offered permanently and provisionally in all divisions except Academy. Members in ST: SFO Holding this Rank *'Violet Ames' (Senior Flight Controller, USS Gambit NCC-75013) *'Colt Bennett' (Senior Flight Controller, USS Indefatigable NCC-74624) *'James Stone' (Chief of Security, USS Indefatigable ''NCC-74624) Members in ST: SFO that Once Held this Rank and have been Either Promoted or Demoted *'19 (2371-2373, then promoted to Lieutenant) *'''Bel Kalia (2371-2373, then promoted to Lieutenant) *'Camille Berry' (2367-2370, then promoted to Lieutenant) *'Val Callan' *'Winston Cummings' (2358-2360, then promoted to Lieutenant) *'Robert Garrett' (2363-2364, then promoted to Lieutenant) *'Diego Guerrero' (2371-2373, then given a provisional promotion to Lieutenant Commander) *'William O'Connor' (2368-2373, then promoted to Lieutenant) *'Robert O'Neil' (2365-2369, then promoted to Lieutenant) *'Alexandra Preston' (2367-2368, then promoted to Lieutenant) *'Charlotte Reese' (2367-2369, then promoted to Lieutenant) *'Rho' (2370-2373, then given a provisional promotion to Lieutenant Commander) *'Samsara Steelman' (2366-2367, then promoted to Lieutenant) *'Josephine Stradi' (2360-2365, then promoted to Lieutenant) *'Surak' (2367-2370, then promoted to Lieutenant) Rank Insignia History Permanent Rank Insignia Provisional Rank Insignia Notes For the Original Series Movies Era (2279-2350) the divisions were further broken down then what they are today. For today's Operations-Engineering Division, they were broken up into Engineering / Helm (yellow) and Navigation / Communications (Silver). You will also note that the Sciences Division also uses the Silver color for their rank insignia. This is the lowest rank where a provisional insignia will be awarded. This is the highest rank offered in the Support Services Division. References *Real World Definition *Star Trek Definition Category:Second Fleet Online Rank Structure